Plush trouble
by Monika Vera Forest
Summary: Italy has too many stuffed animals and Germany decides to take action.


Despite Ludwig's repeated warnings to throw out the useless plush toys, Feliciano hadn't even made a move to reposition them out of his sight. Every available surface in their bedroom- every shelf, cupboard and even the bed- was filled with plush toys. Sure, some of them he found adorable. Like that stuffed, life sized German Shepherd plush that stood in the corner of the room and that Ludwig liked to pet, or that giant Pomeranian that was taller than even Ludwig that Feliciano loved to nap on (Ludwig had secretly snapped a few pictures of this adorable sight). But most of the pink monkeys and purple elephants just seemed a complete waste of space to him, especially since most of them looked like they dated back to the 1500's. Some had lost one or both eyes and some would spill all their cotton innards if even touched by a gust of wind.

Still, Ludwig tried to keep his cool about the situation for the time being, and simply chose to ignore the sight, even taking to sleeping on the couch when he was alone. However, Feliciano had, at one point, decided that it was time to behave like a child and actually play with the plush toys in the middle of the rooms, leaving them in the most uh-strategic positions, like right now, when his rainbow coloured monkey toys were littering the living room floor.

Of course, on this most unfortunate and ill planned moment, that Feliciano had ran off, Ludwig exited the kitchen, and wasted no time stepping onto the tail of one of the monkey's, managing to gracefully slide across the floor with flailing arms and a short lived yell of "ah!". A jolt of pain shot through his back as he fell to the floor, but unlike England who usually failed to get up once he had fallen, Ludwig sprang to his feet right away, arguably because he was centuries younger.

He was quick to gather up all of the monkeys into his arms and stride with determination towards the door. All the commotion, however, had alerted Feliciano and he was quick to follow Ludwig outside, despite being in only his socks and Ludwig's oversized t-shirt.

"Luddy! What are you doing?" he asked innocently, looking after his boyfriend's figure, retreating towards the dumpster.

"Getting rid of these unnecessary toys of yours, Feliciano. I think it's prime time we've gotten rid of them, and now they're becoming a health hazard as well," Ludwig replied, though wincing at the small gasp and whimper that resounded from behind his back, but trying his best to pull a stoic face and keep walking.

"Luddy…" Feliciano whined, sprinting up to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him, burying his face between his shoulderblades. "Why do you hafta be so mean? Don't be upsetti, let me make you some spaghetti!"

"No, Feliciano, I've allowed this to go on for far too long," he replied, seemingly unswayed by the other's pleading and nuzzling, though in reality he was close to his breaking point.

"I-I'll clean mister Bananas and his family away the next time, I promise... They didn't mean to get in your way…" Feliciano sniffled, pulling his face away from where it was buried and kissing the back of Ludwig's neck.

Ludwig could only groan in response as he looked down at Mr Bananas and his family that was in his arms. Well, Mrs Bananas probably had done nothing bad in this life and didn't deserve to be punished for the action of her husband, thus Ludwig sighed in defeat. "Fine, they can stay. But this better be the last time I end up slipping on them!" he warned Feliciano, who nodded eagerly and grinned brightly, his hug on Ludwig tightening.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you catch a cold," he then chided Feliciano, who reluctantly let go of Ludwig to sprint back into the house, the German on his heels at a walking pace.

The Bananas family was set away on a shelf right above their bed and Feliciano plopped himself onto said bed, opening his arms in demand of a hug. This was something Ludwig had no qualms about, lying by Feliciano and pulling the smaller against his chest. Once the Italian was nicely snuggled up, the two of them sighed.

"I really promise I won't leave them laying around…" Feliciano's tired voice mumbled.

"Yeah," replied Ludwig, even though he knew that in a few days there would be toys laying around again and that he would, inevitably, trip onto one of them, he simply couldn't bring himself to be mad at his adorable boyfriend.


End file.
